


Don't Hold Back

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Porn, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Serum!Steve, Slight reference to dom/sub, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks that Steve and Captain America are the same person, but in reality they're two different kinds of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping.

Bucky was writhing under Steve. Begging, pleading. Steve has never seen Bucky so desperate and wanting in his whole life. Not only was he submitting willingly, but he was practically handing over his once dominating presence to Steve.

Steve was the big one now, he was the one making all the ladies swoon. Something about that made him shiver and he had complete control over Bucky. He wanted to make him scream, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt Bucky. Bucky was laying there, naked, wiggling his hips in invitation. Telling Steve to take him. But...

"Are you sure Buck? I don't want to give you too much so soon," Steve said, concerned.

"If I can handle a war, I'm sure I can handle you, Captain." Bucky thrust his hips up to brush himself against Steve's erection. It made him gasp. "I want it all," Bucky whispered,"and no holding back."

Steve considered this. Bucky was already prepared from their foreplay and he made sure to take his time with him too. Not only to tease, but also please. And he dipped down to kiss Bucky on the lips gently, grabbing himself. Steve gave Bucky a look as if silently saying, 'Here goes. This is what you wanted. Now you're gonna get it'.

Steve kept his eyes on Bucky as he slid in painfully past the resistence he met. Bucky's face face was twisted into pain and he tried, in vain, to keep from sobbing. Steve paused, worried, until Bucky urged him to continue. Gasps escaped Bucky's parted lips as Steve went further inside and Bucky was such a trooper. He was unbelievably tight, one could say a virgin, but Steve knew better than to assume Bucky hadn't done this before.

When Steve was fully inside him, he pulled out slowly and heard Bucky wince and twitch. Their eyes connected and Bucky nodded once. Steve pushed back inside with little force and Bucky moaned this time.

"Hard. I can take it, Captain," Bucky whimpered out breathlessly.

At those words, something turned inside him and Steve became someone completely different. Steve grabbed Bucky by the hips and picked up the pace to slam more firmly into Bucky's, now smaller, body. His body clutched around Steve's cock, as if he needed to be tighter, and his hands twisted and curled in the bedding.

Steve was hitting the right spot in Bucky to have him crumbling and moaning underneath him. Bucky was beautiful and mumbling incoherent words, that grew louder and louder as he picked up the pace. Bucky almost couldn't believe the strength Steve was exhibiting and he started to move up and down on the matress. The bed frame hit the wall repeatedly as Steve drove in harder and the mix of pain and pleasure built up in Bucky, but it wasn't enough.

"Touch me, please," Bucky sobbed. "Captain..."

That word slipped out again and Steve looked up at Bucky's flushed silhouette. Something inside him lurched and he grabbed Bucky's cock and stroked him in time with his trusts. He had complete control over Bucky's orgasm and he knew it. Bucky knew it the moment he asked for help. Soon, Bucky would be HIS. Only his.

Steve's stomach coiled and at just the right moment and thrust, he lost himself. His vision blurred at the edges and in a far off place he heard Bucky; he felt him. They were one giant pulse fused together, living only for this moment. And when they came down, Steve was gentle and considerate. He became careful again. He scooted over and pulled Bucky into his warm body.

He felt a some remorse after pounding away at Bucky like that, but Bucky asked, no, begged for it. But he couldn't help but feel something change in him when it happened. He kissed Bucky's sweaty temple and nuzzled affectionately at his ear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. 'M fine," Bucky said, his mouth dry. "Kinda sore."

"Next time I'll go slow," Steve whispered

"There's a next time?"

Steve hummed a small laugh and claimed Bucky's lips. They pecked lightly, nothing open mouthed or wet. This was Steve being Steve, not Captain America and Bucky saw that. Steve nipped a little at Bucky's bottom lip as they parted.

"If you'll have me," Steve beamed.

Bucky smiled and laid against Steve contently. "Sure thing, Steve."

That's all he needed to hear Bucky say. Steve.


End file.
